Muerte velada
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: La vida de Ariana Dumbledore se compone de ausencias. Primero su padre, del cual tiene el recuerdo de sus manos, su voz y su sonrisa. Después su madre, a la que lleva en un retrato y sueña con volver a abrazar. Y ahora Bathilda Bagshot, la vecina, tiene un secreto dorado de ojos azules que quiere llevarse a Albus, su hermano.


**Muerte velada**

**Por ****_Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #38: "Los que no van a Hogwarts" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

Solamente tiene seis años de edad cuando la magia comienza a manifestarse en ella. Le asusta la sensación eléctrica que le recorre el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y termina estallando de forma cálida fuera de ella. Al principio, piensa que le está sucediendo algo malo y eso le aterra. «Lo que te está sucediendo es normal», son las palabras de su padre mientras hunde sus dedos en su cabello, le reconforta y sonríe. También le asegura que, con el pasar del tiempo, aprenderá a canalizar las manifestaciones espontáneas de magia. Y que, si no consigue hacerlo, ya lo hará en Hogwarts.

Ariana Dumbledore toma la firme determinación de comenzar a practicar magia, a canalizar el poder que florece en su interior, hasta obtener los resultados esperados. Le gusta sentarse en el jardín, donde el viento estival acaricia su rostro y escucha el canto de las aves. Cierra los ojos. Se concentra en ella, en su interior, y en la sensación que provoca la magia. La primera vez consigue un resultado errático: la rama del árbol cae frente a sus ojos por un corte transversal; la segunda vez, consigue que en la rama caída aparezcan flores, anaranjadas y amarillas. Ella celebra su victoria pero no divisa los ojos que la observan con curiosidad, al otro lado de la verja.

—¿Nos enseñas a hacer el truco de magia?

Y aquellas palabras son el principio del caos.

* * *

—Es una locura lo que hiciste, Percival.

—Ellos atacaron a Ariana.

—El Ministerio de Magia no pasará por alto el ataque a tres muggles, enviarán a los aurores a buscarte.

—Y por eso es tan importante que escuches lo que te voy a decir, Kendra. Me darán prisión perpetua por lo que hice, por poner en riesgo el Estatuto del Secreto —responde él mientras observa a Ariana, la niña de sus ojos—. No pueden descubrir a Ariana. Si encuentran algo malo o desconocido en ella, la llevarán a San Mungo. No quiero que transcurra su vida allí.

—Pero todos saben que vivimos aquí, Percival, y no tardará en darse a conocer lo que hiciste.

—Vete de aquí, vete a un lugar apartado donde nadie conozca el apellido Dumbledore y Ariana pueda crecer y ser libre.

La conversación de sus padres se entremezcla con las imágenes fugaces de lo sucedido la tarde anterior. Recuerda las flores y los colores; también a los sin magia colándose en el jardín e insistiéndole para enseñarles el truco de magia. Y luego su memoria se llena de terror por el maltrato. «Es un bicho raro» y «es un monstruo», las palabras resuenan en sus oídos como si las volviese a escuchar.

Ariana grita mientras se araña el rostro, las uñas se entierran en la piel hasta el punto de hacer correr hilos de sangre. Y, de repente, la magia comienza hormiguear en sus brazos. La sensación la llena de miedo, el horror invade su mirada, y grita aún más fuerte. No quiere sentir lo que está sintiendo, quiere que la magia desaparezca de una vez. No quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo.

—Si hago magia, ellos me verán —dice para sí misma, aislada del tiempo y el espacio donde se encuentra—. No quiero que ellos me vean. No quiero hacer magia.

Pero es demasiado tarde porque la magia explota de forma espontánea, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. El cristal de las ventanas estalla, provocándole cortes en las muñecas y las manos. Percival corre a su lado, la envuelve en sus brazos e intenta calmarla, pero Ariana tiembla como una hoja al viento y llora.

—No pueden verla así, Kendra —hay súplica en su voz—. Busca a Albus y a Aberforth, deben irse lo más pronto posible.

Para cuando llegan los aurores del Ministerio de Magia, se encuentran con una casa cuyas ventanas están destrozadas y el único ocupante es Percival Dumbledore, sentado junto a la mesa con el ejemplar diario de _El Profeta_. Cuando lo arrestan, le dicen los cargos por los cuales se le imputa y que va a morir en Azkaban.

* * *

La nueva casa se encuentra en El Valle del Godric, un pueblo mágico apartado del resto de la comunidad. Allí nadie los observa cuando pasan por la calle, en dirección a la casa que se alza al final contra el cielo del atardecer, y la vecina les lleva pastel recién horneado. «Bathilda Bagshot, la afamada historiadora de magia es nuestra vecina» y su madre no tarda en compartir las tardes con ella, tomando una taza de té y conversando sobre sus libros.

Ariana también descubre que comienzan a estrechar un lazo de amistad cuando su madre le confía todos los secretos que atañen a la familia. Le habla de la constante frustración que significa el juicio y posterior encarcelamiento de su esposo, hacerse cargo de sus tres hijos, trasladarse a un pueblo lejano al anterior, las explosiones de magia involuntaria. Y Bathilda Bagshot le echa una mirada, un poco de lastima, pero nunca deja de decirle que tiene una bonita sonrisa y que cuando crezca podrá ser libre.

Con el pasar de las semanas, comienzan a hacer reformas en la casa y a decorarla de diferente forma, con un leve parecido al antiguo hogar para no extrañar tanto. Cada uno construye su propio espacio: Albus arma su propia biblioteca en el dormitorio del segundo piso, Aberforth llena el patio de cabras que balan todo el día —exceptuando cuando están siendo alimentadas— y Ariana empieza a sembrar capullos de diferentes flores para cubrir todo el jardín de colores.

Ariana se da cuenta que le cuesta relacionarse con los seres de su alrededor, que después de su encuentro con los niños no es la misma de antes. Se abstrae en sí misma y le cuesta construir puentes para llegar a las demás personas. Se pone demasiado nerviosa y le aterra los demonios que pueden salir de su memoria. Pero mediante el lenguaje de las flores, esas que planta y riega con tanto cuidado, puede expresar lo que con palabras no.

* * *

La vida de Ariana es una espiral que se repite una y otra vez. Se levanta temprano, cuando el sol está despuntando en el este, le da de comer a las cabras —porque ahora que Aberforth va a Hogwarts, ella tiene la sagrada misión de mantener con vida a las mascotas de su hermano— que la reciben con un balido enérgico, almuerza con su madre y durante la tarde, bajo la sombra del peral, se dedica a sembrar, trasladar y regar sus flores.

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts.

—No puedes, Ariana.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella—. Quiero a Hogwarts, como Albus y Aberforth.

Pero no hay carta que le ofrezca una plaza para estudiar en el colegio mágico, un lugar al que sus hermanos sí tienen permitido ir, ausentarse de casa gran parte del año y solo volver durante las vacaciones de invierno y verano.

Y ella quiere ir.

Está por cumplir trece años y lo único que conoce son aquellas cuatro paredes, el patio y el jardín.

* * *

—Está más irritable desde que Aberforth está estudiando en Hogwarts.

—Es entendible, querida. Ariana convive con la idea de que Albus es su hermano mayor, que es el primero en ir a Hogwarts. Pero Aberforth, al ser más próximo en cuanto a edad, es con el que más pasa tiempo —responde Bathilda con la suavidad que la caracteriza—. Y siente mucho su ausencia.

—Tengo miedo que se salga de control.

—No lo hará. Ariana ha tenido explosiones de magia involuntaria y has sabido llevar la situación, ¿por qué sería la excepción ahora?

—Tengo ese oscuro presentimiento, Bathilda. Siento que no puedo sosegarla como antes, ya no me escucha.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado, querida. Se están por cumplir ocho años desde el ataque y el encarcelamiento de Percival, ¿será eso?

—Puede que tengas razón. Eres una gran amiga.

Pero la muerte se cierne sobre la casa de la familia Dumbledore en forma de tragedia, una accidentada tragedia. «Quiero ir a Hogwarts» y «si vas a Hogwarts, sabrían de ti y no puedo permitir que te aparten de mi lado» son las palabras que resuenan en la estancia, siendo un preámbulo del desenlace fatal. Ella está llena de frustración, resentimiento e inseguridades, y cuando se siente de ese modo es que el monstruo que lleva dentro puja por salir. Siente la magia vibrando en todo su ser, batallando por apoderarse de todo lo que conoce. No escucha la voz que intenta calmarla ni siente los brazos que luchan por arrullarla.

Y lo peor sucede. La magia explota, errática y libre, y hace que se desprenda una parte del techo. La viga cae sobre la cabeza de su madre, queda inconsciente en el suelo y a su alrededor comienza a aglomerarse la sangre. Queda sumida en un mar rojo y los ojos fijos en un vacío que ya no puede ver. Ariana grita y llora, e intenta reanimarla del mismo modo que hace florecer los capullos, pero no funciona.

Ya nada es posible para salvarla.

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas cuándo más te necesitamos?

—No importa, Aberforth. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué sucedió?

—El caos.

—Tenemos que llamar a los aurores.

—¿Y qué vamos a decirles, Albus?

—Que la casa está en reformas y los accidentes domésticos ocurren, eso vamos a decirle.

—Van a preguntar por qué Ariana no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Ante los ojos del Ministerio de Magia, ella es una squib. Por eso es que está en casa y no en Hogwarts como nosotros. Y, al no poseer magia, y ser tan joven, no pudo hacer nada para evitar la tragedia.

—Con eso echar un vistazo en sus recuerdos van a descubrir la verdad. Van a descubrirla a ella y llevarla a San Mungo.

—No verán más que sus recuerdos modificados que van a concordar con la historia.

* * *

Ariana tiene catorce años y siente que el corazón le va a estallar de la pena que trae.

Tiene pocos recuerdos de su padre: sus manos, el sonido de su voz y la curva de su sonrisa, una sonrisa reservada solamente para ella. Él es la primera gran ausencia de su vida y, si bien no sabe el motivo cierto de su partida, sabe que está relacionado con ella. «Lo hizo para protegerla, ¿y así correspondes su sacrificio?» son las palabras de Aberforth cuando discute con Albus. Porque últimamente ellos discuten demasiado y todas las discusiones terminan desembocando en el hecho que son huérfanos, que están solos en el mundo. Y a veces, para alivianar el dolor de su ausencia, Ariana le escribe cartas a su padre porque ella siente que está vivo y que en algún momento podrá recibirlas.

La segunda ausencia es su madre. La herida más reciente en su pecho y que no termina de cerrar. Ariana no reconoce las circunstancias de su muerte, solamente a Albus observándola con cristalinos ojos azules y diciendo «no te dolerá, solamente aliviará el dolor de su perdida» y después un haz de luz intenso. La tumba se encuentra junto a su ventana, con una modesta lápida, y encima crecen caléndulas y tulipanes. Cada dos tardes, ella sale al jardín y se sienta junto a la tumba, como si de ese modo la ausencia doliera menos.

—Me tienes a mí —dice Aberforth sosteniendo su mano, como si su mirada delatara los pensamientos que le atraviesan la mente al contemplar por la ventana—. Y también tienes a Albus.

—Pero Albus nunca está en casa.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Lo extraño.

Aberforth molesto menea la cabeza y Ariana sabe, por más que sus labios no lo pronuncien, que él también lo extraña. Que añora las mañanas compartiendo una taza de té y un trozo de pastel de calabaza, las conversaciones interrumpidas por un par de caramelos de limón y las historias a medianoche cuando ninguno puede conciliar el sueño.

Albus está en Hogwarts —el colegio donde los niños magos aprenden a abrazar y controlar su magia; un lugar que ella no conoce más que por simples anécdotas— y triunfando en el Ministerio de Magia porque, a pesar de su temprana edad, destaca por sobre sus compañeros y lo invitan a reuniones exclusivas. Eso le hace ausentarse aún más de la casa.

«No quiero que deje de estudiar como hizo Aberforth para cuidarme —piensa descubriendo sus sentimientos contradictorios—. Pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él.»

Poco a poco, Albus comienza a convertirse en la tercera ausencia de su vida.

* * *

Bathilda Bagshot tiene un secreto dorado de ojos azules que, durante las mañanas, se posa sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y contempla las casas que componen el pueblo. Siempre lleva una expresión aburrida en el rostro, como si prefiriera encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar menos allí, en un rincón apartado del mundo como es El Valle de Godric. Y observándolo a través de su jardín, Ariana se pregunta por qué es un secreto la presencia del joven. De todos modos, no pronuncia palabra alguna sobre ello; Bathilda guarda muchos secretos sobre su familia, aunque sea ella esta vez quien tiene uno.

«Gellert Grindelwald», lo presenta como su sobrino que viene de un país lejano a pasar las vacaciones de verano con ella. A medida que conoce al chico, le parece que se trata de un chico encantador pero también ambicioso, que sabe hablar de tema triviales como también de labrarse su propio futuro. «Demasiado creído», es la opinión de Aberforth que no le presta demasiada atención, pero a Ariana su presencia se le torna agradable y le intriga saber por qué Albus parece congeniar tan bien con él.

* * *

Es una tarde de tórrido julio y, si bien las nubes ocultan parcialmente al sol, la ropa se le adhiere al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Ariana lleva un vestido ligero, por debajo de las rodillas, y un sombrero de ala que evita que el sudor bañe su rostro. Está en el jardín, plantando semillas para que florezcan nuevos ejemplares en la próxima estación. Son un regalo de Aberforth, como recompensa que sus cabras hayan masticado las hojas de menta que están recién tomando forma y color.

Ella nunca emite queja alguna de las cabras. Al contrario, siempre que puede ayudar a alimentarlas, lo hace complacida. Porque sabe que para Aberforth aquellas cabras significan su vida, y piensa en el sacrificio que él hace para cuidarla —abandonar sus estudios, las sostenidas discusiones con Albus— y esa es la forma que tiene de retribuirle.

Desde la ventana vecina se desprende un sutil aroma a pastel de calabaza recién horneado que le abre el apetito a Ariana. Se pone de pie con la intención de caminar hasta la cerca que separa las dos casas, cuando recuerda la presencia de su hermano y se detiene. «Si salgo del jardín, Aberforth se preocupará —piensa fugazmente—. Solamente será un minuto. Y le traeré una rebanada de pastel.»

En la casa de Bathilda se encuentra con algo que, ciertamente, no se ve venir. Espera que allí este la historiadora de magia, sosteniendo el pastel de calabaza, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero se encuentra algo que la toma totalmente desprevenida.

—Es un plan demasiado ambicioso como para triunfar.

—Lo podemos conseguir, Albus. Sé que podemos hacerlo. —Es la voz del sobrino de Bathilda, Gellert Grindelwald—. Convertirnos en maestros de la muerte.

—Pero nadie sabe dónde están las reliquias.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo. Juntos.

La mirada de Gellert parece fundirse con la de su hermano, dorado contra azul en una eterna danza, y los dedos también se entrelazan, lánguidos y suaves. Hay algo íntimo en ese roce, como quien comparte un secreto a media voz.

Ariana acaba de descubrir algo, no sabe identificar plenamente qué pero sabe que le inquieta sobre manera.

* * *

—Estoy haciendo algo malo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ariana?

—Cuando preparas el almuerzo, me escapo hasta la casa de Bathilda y escucho sus conversaciones. —Ariana se siente nerviosa al confesar su intromisión—. Sé que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no está bien, sobre todo cuando son de carácter personal pero...

—¿Qué escuchaste que te tiene tan nerviosa?

Por supuesto que no puede mentirle a Aberforth, a él que la conoce como un libro abierto y sabe leer lo que hay en sus páginas. Sabe identificar sus expresiones de nerviosismo y de tristeza, de preocupación y de soledad.

—Albus se irá. Se va a ir con Gellert a buscar reliquias.

—¿Otra vez esa estupidez de las Reliquias de la Muerte? —Aberforth parece saber del tema.

—Sí, esa expresión es la que utilizó. «Convertirnos en maestros de la muerte», dijo Gellert. No quiero que Albus se vaya igual que papá, al igual que mamá. No quiero que nos deje solos.

—No lo va a hacer. Albus no puede dejarnos a nuestra suerte. —dice Aberforth tan serio como la situación amerita—. Pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿qué es?

Ariana guarda silencio porque sabe que si le dice, que si le confiesa el secreto guardado entre Gellert y Albus, su hermano va a proferir gritos y maldiciones.

—Vi a Gellert besando a Albus.

Y aquel es el detonante para que el caos estalle de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Es cierto que te vas a ir, Albus? —pregunta Aberforth, apretando la mandíbula y los puños—. ¿Es cierto que nos vas a abandonar? —Pero Albus no responde a su demanda—. Si vas a hacerlo, al menos ten la valentía de mirarme a los ojos y aceptar que vas a ser tan egoísta, como siempre, de dejarnos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre fuimos un peso sobre tus hombros, una mancha en el brillante futuro que tienes por delante —continúa diciendo Aberforth—. Así que solo te irás, sin importarte nada, ni nadie.

En medio de la discusión, prorrumpe Gellert Grindelwald con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Es como si aquella situación le produjera un placer que solamente él disfruta. Y ella repara en el detalle que tiene los dedos cerrados en torno a su varita, preparados para atacar en cualquier instante.

—Dile la verdad, dile que nos iremos juntos.

—No te entrometas, Gellert. No es tu asunto.

—¿Son ellos los que te detienen a la grandeza, Albus Dumbledore? —interroga. Desenfunda la varita y la apunta al pecho de Aberforth, lo mira con malicia y su sonrisa se ensancha—. Y si él muriera, por ejemplo, ¿también te seguiría deteniendo?

—¡Gellert no…!

Pero las palabras de Albus quedan congeladas en el aire cuando Aberforth cae al suelo y comienza a retorcerse de dolor. Los gritos inundan la habitación, volviendo ensordecedor el alrededor. El cuerpo se sacude como una marioneta cuyos hilos son cortados abruptamente.

Ariana se encuentra de pie en el peldaño de la escalera, se refugia allí cuando escucha las palabras abruptas de Aberforth y la respuesta de Albus —y, como siempre acostumbra hacer, se mantiene en silencio mientras escucha el desenlace—, y contempla toda la escena horrorizada. Siente que las piernas le comienzan a fallar y cae de rodillas cuando la maldición torturadora vuelve a impactar en su hermano.

«Quédate allí», le dicen los labios de Albus mientras se mueve en dirección a Aberforth. Cuando cubre el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo, es cuando Gellert baja su varita. Hay un movimiento sutil, casi indetectable, donde Albus extiende su mano y sostiene la de Aberforth, con la intención de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Tus lazos familiares son profundos y eso te vuelve débil, Albus. No mereces convertirte en el amo de la muerte.

Y después todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Los tres esgrimen sus varitas y los hechizos son lanzados a diestra y siniestra. El haz verde de la maldición asesina es el que más predomina, se refleja sobre las paredes y en la mirada de Ariana. Le aterra pensar que cualquiera de sus dos hermanos puede caer, ya sea por la mano de Gellert o por un hechizo del otro, equívocamente esquivado. Y se siente impotente al estar allí, sola en la escalera, y ellos dando todo por vencer.

Pero no sabe canalizar su magia y siempre que ésta explota de forma espontánea, consigue resultados errados. Nunca puede ayudar, a pesar que se lo propone. Cierra los ojos y camina en dirección a ellos. Escucha la voz de Albus, gritándole que se aparte, y la voz de Aberforth, que le dice lo mismo; pero sus voces se tornan lejanas, y Gellert aprovecha la distracción para atacar de lleno a Albus. Y su rostro se torna violáceo y lucha contra una mano invisible que le quita el aire de los pulmones.

Ariana no conoce de magia planificada, de hechizos con resultados esperados; sólo conoce de instinto mágico y tragedias al final. Por eso cierra los ojos y se concentra para despertar al poder que habita en su interior. Piensa en el rostro de su padre, los abrazos de su madre, Albus a la mañana y Aberforth alimentando a las cabras, y eso le llena el pecho de calidez. También piensa en Gellert queriendo llevarse a su hermano, queriendo alejarlo de su lado, y eso la llena de impotencia e ira.

Entonces, lo siente. Siente el poder recorriendo su cuerpo y exteriorizándose en forma de una fuerte explosión que hace volar a Gellert hasta la chimenea. El impacto del empuje y de la caída es tal que los ladrillos sepultan su cuerpo, y escucha el sonido de los huesos crujir como hojas de otoño.

—¿Está muerto? —se atreve a preguntar Ariana. Teme la respuesta; teme las consecuencias de la magia espontánea.

—El esternón o alguna costilla parece haberle perforado el corazón —dice a modo de revelación. Coloca dos dedos sobre su cuello, midiéndole los signos vitales pero allí nada late—. Es cuestión de segundos para que abandone nuestro mundo.

La mancha en su pecho se esparce a través de sus brazos y sus manos, un gran charco carmesí se forma a su alrededor. Ariana recuerda el rojo tiñéndolo todo, con desgracia y muerte.

Rojo.

Intenso y fúnebre rojo.

* * *

Ariana Dumbledore nunca deja de sentir culpa por lo ocurrido aquella tarde de verano, por la explosión de magia voluntaria y por la muerte de Gellert Grindelwald. También por las lágrimas de Bathilda Bagshot cuando va a buscar el cuerpo y promete, una vez más, guarda el secreto de su existencia para que no alejarla del hogar y los hermanos que la ven crecer. Y por Albus, por apagar su mirada apagada junto a la vida de él. «Lo amaba —piensa la voz dentro de su cabeza—. Y nunca podrá perdonarme lo que hice.»

Pero lo que Ariana no sabe, ni tiene forma de saber, es que su intervención a tiempo consigue evitar la mayor guerra mágica de todos los tiempos. Europa nunca conoce el nombre de Gellert Grindelwald, ni la estela de muertes a su paso, ni la desmedida ambición por encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte y triunfar por encima de los muggles.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Pues esta historia, al principio, iba a ir más enfocada sobre la triste y trágica vida de Ariana. Pero a medida que iba escribiendo, terminé por hacer un WI. ¿Y si Ariana hubiera asesinado a Gellert en vez de morir ella en medio de aquel duelo? Y bueno este es el resultado: Albus no consigue perdonarla pero Ariana hace algo por el bien mayor, consigue evitar una guerra y muchas muertes. Así que al final, no obró tan mal.

En cuanto a los personajes con Ariana, quise plasmar un poco la buena relación que tenía con su padre y cómo la quería (porque yo intuyó que la quería mucho para hacer lo que hizo), el peso que es para su madre tener tres hijos a cargo pero cómo los quiere, la ambición de Albus (que sabemos que tuvo) y sus intenciones con Gellert (porque amó esa pareja, así que algo de ellos tenía que haber) y a Aberforth siendo leal a la familia, cueste lo que cueste, su amor por Ariana.


End file.
